onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke Harbor
The Storybrooke Dock is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourteenth episode of the first season. History In the midst of Kathryn's disappearance, David, her husband, is a suspect until incriminating proof is found that Mary Margaret, coincidentally also the woman he had an affair with, is involved. Though Sheriff Emma Swan doesn't believe Mary Margaret harmed anyone, she is forced to follow proceedings in the investigation and book her in the jail holding cell. At the docks, Emma is browsing Henry's storybook when August approaches and hands her the latest edition of the newspaper, which has front page news about the murder charges. Emma is upset every time she tries to follow a lead, it ends up being a dead end and that her "super-power" instincts simply don't work anymore. August exemplifies his own situation when he gets writer's block and how going back to the beginning of an idea usually helps him to progress forward with a new perspective. He asks Emma what were her thoughts at the beginning of the investigation, which she states was about a missing person. He acknowledges it's now become a murder and then a cover-up and suggests had she known all this at the time, her approach to the situation would have been different. His words strike inspiration in her and Emma, with August, hurries back to the Toll Bridge where the evidence linking Mary Margaret to Kathryn was found. }} While the first curse-free full moon approaches, Ruby is unable to find her cloak, which when worn, keeps her from transforming into a wolf. To keep from running loose during the transformation, Granny assists in making an escape proof freezer for Ruby to spend the evening in. Unexpectedly, Ruby wakes up the next morning in the forest with no recollection of anything from the prior night, she hopes for the worst. This suspicion appears to ring true when she, temporary sheriff David and Granny find Billy's dead body torn to pieces on the pavement of the docks. After some sleuthing, David and Granny come across Albert's car with a bloody weapon and Ruby's cloak inside. In actuality, Albert wanted to frame Ruby for the crime in order to call David's credibility as sheriff into question; knowing all too well he wouldn't be able to resist defending a friend rather than giving the townspeople "justice". In a surprise arrival, Cora and Hook journey to Storybrooke aboard the Jolly Roger and sail to the docks. As Hook disembarks off the ship, he wishes to go separate ways from Cora and skin a "crocodile". She deters Hook from the mission since there is magic in town, meaning Mr. Gold is capable of using his powers, and it would be foolish to confront him alone. To keep the ship out of sight at the harbor, she shields it with magic. Nearby, a fisherman, who witnessed what she did, walks up to comment on the feat in amazement. In the next moment, Cora transfigures him into a flopping fish, which Hook promptly kicks into the water. To become a better mother to Henry, Regina willingly attends therapy at Archie's Archie Hopper's Office|office to weed out her compulsive need for magic. Nonetheless, she is extremely upset to learn Archie told Emma about their sessions and confronts him at the docks for divulging the information. On a morning run, Ruby sees what is going on and jogs up to intervene, but Regina snaps at her to butt out. Regina leaves Archie with a last word, threatening that he's lucky she has given up magic, or his fate would be much worse. Coincidentally, Cora uses the situation to her advantage and that night, masquerades as Regina going into Archie's office while Ruby, once again, is a witness. When Archie is discovered dead in his office the very next morning, Ruby uses what she saw last night as reasonable cause that Regina must have killed him. However, the real Archie is imprisoned by Cora on the Jolly Roger for Hook to use in extracting information about the town. In the library, Belle is instigated by Hook and forced to flee into the elevator. While she calls Mr. Gold for help and the pawnshop is left vacant, William Smee, Hook's accomplice, sneaks in and steals a shawl. Furious at the theft, Mr. Gold later goes off to confront him and hands a gun to Belle so she can defend herself if necessary. She finds a knot in the library that Hook left behind and discovers, from reading a book, it is a type of knot used on a ship. Heading to the docks, Belle looks around, but sees nothing resembling a ship until spotting a seagull perching on something invisible in the sky. She uses sand to outline the steps onto the ship and enters a barrier onto the deck. Browsing around on the lower floor, she frees a trapped Archie and urges him to notify Mr. Gold. Then, she begins searching for the shawl and sets down the gun in distraction, but Hook shows up triumphantly holding the item. He grabs Belle's gun and pushes it against her temple, but does not fire. Instead, he tells her the truth about Mr. Gold's cruelty in killing Milah. Even so, Belle trusts that Mr. Gold has changed from the person he used to be and hits Hook by dropping a rowing paddle from the ceiling onto his head. She takes the cloak and runs above deck, though Hook is arrives earlier and blocks her path. Mr. Gold ascends the ship to give Hook a physical beat-down that leaves him bloody and bruised. As proof that he changed from his old self, Belle pleads for him to stop and leave with her. He concedes, and together, they depart from the docks. In a drunken stupor, Dr. Whale is overwhelmed while on the job at the hospital, especially with his Enchanted Forest memories bringing back much guilt about past deeds. Unable to take it anymore, he throws away his responsibilities as a doctor and runs away towards the docks to commit suicide. Ruby, who has been sniffing him out with her sense of wolf smell, rushes to catch him just in time. After pulling him up, Dr. Whale admits that he has always wanted his name to stand for life, but instead, everybody associates the name Frankenstein with a monster. While magic does come with a price, he believes science comes with a price as well. Ruby shares her own past life burdens, but is certain that they have a chance to start anew and he should take it as there is still time for him to do good. After forcing Hook to show them the way to his ship, David, Leroy and Mary Margaret are presented with a caged sleeping giant, who was brought as a prisoner to Storybrooke by Cora. As they let him out, the giant goes into a rage once he sets his eyes on David and attacks them. The giant denounces him for killing his family, which is later discovered to be a misunderstanding, since David's twin brother is the actual culprit. Grievously injured by Hook in New York, Mr. Gold is brought back to Storybrooke while Henry and Neal captain the Jolly Roger towards the dock. Once there, David, Mary Margaret and Ruby help to haul Mr. Gold onto a truck. Mary Margaret is increasingly worried about Regina's mother, Cora, who wants to use the dagger and manipulate Mr. Gold into killing everyone. She considers the only option is to murder Cora before any more people are harmed, but David insists against it. While Ruby takes care of Henry, Emma and the others ride to the pawnshop with Mr. Gold. Surprised with news of her parents' desire to return to the Enchanted Forest with viable magic beans, Emma is left unsure if she, too, wants to go with them. Pondering this over at the dock, she flips through the storybook when Regina approaches to talk about recently discovering Mr. Gold's bloodline connection to Henry. Emma confirms she was going to tell her eventually, but was too busy trying to stop Cora. Regina dislikes that her son's biological father, Neal, is staying in town for Henry. Annoyed, Emma asks her to stop worrying about everyone else and instead focus on becoming a better person for Henry's sake before she loses him for good. Perplexed, Regina wonders what that means, but Emma refuses to say, so she vows to find out. During the evening, David and Mary Margaret sit quietly at the dock while discussing what to do about Regina once they leave for the Enchanted Forest. Nearby, Regina, disguised as an old fisherman, eavesdrops. David believes it to too dangerous to bring her along with them, but Mary Margaret knows that despite everything, she is still Henry's mother. Her husband insists that with all the chances they've given her, she hasn't changed. He suggests giving Regina an ultimatum to either stay in Storybrooke or be jailed in the Enchanted Forest. Out of sight, Regina reverts out of her disguise. Kidnapped by conspirators Greg and Tamara, Regina taken near the dock into a cannery where she is strapped to a table and subjected to electrocution torture. Greg grills her on his missing father's whereabouts, but Regina denies knowing anything. With the aid of a magical implement from Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret is able to sense and feel out Regina's location. Though Tamara warns that there are people closing in on the cannery, Greg still refuses to leave until gaining an answer from Regina, so she leaves alone. Finally, she admits having killed Kurt a long time ago. David and Mary Margaret nearly apprehend him, but he escapes while they check on Regina. In an elaborate plan to reach their actual target, Greg and Tamara activate a trigger set to implode the entire town. Emma and Regina combine their powers to deactivate it, but in their distraction, Greg and Tamara kidnap Henry to the dock. On orders of their employees, "The Home Office", they use a magic bean to take Henry with them to Neverland. With only one other bean left in Hook's possession, he, Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold and Regina head to the same realm in pursuit of Henry's captors. Before boarding the Jolly Roger, Mr. Gold says a final goodbye to Belle as this may be the last time they see each other. }} Trivia *Filming for the Storybrooke dock scenes takes place in the village of Steveston Village outside of Vancouver. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. es:Puerto de Storybrooke it:Porto Category:Once Upon a Time Locations